1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furnaces and, in particular to heat pipe furnaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
In transferring heat from the heat source in conventional furnaces, a substantial variety of different heat transfer means have been employed in an effort to obtain improved efficiency and economy. One such heat transfer means comprises a plurality of heat pipes which are heated at one end by the heat source and which transfer heat from the opposite end to the medium being heated. Conventionally, such heat pipes comprise sealed tubes containing a vaporizable fluid which is condensed upon release of heat therefrom to the medium being heated so as to return by gravity to the lower end heated by the heat source for revaporization and a continued circulation of the fluid in this manner in the heat pipe. As the fluid provides a high heat transfer rate, improved efficiency in heat transfer in such furnaces is obtained.
It is conventional to utilize a plurality of individual heat pipes cumulatively providing the total desired heat transfer effect. The present invention is concerned with an improved arrangement of such a plurality of heat pipes in providing an improved furnace structure.